Riot Time
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Lola and Mandy get into another fight....only this time, Lola decides that maybe 'fighting' isn't the best solution to life's problems. Lola/Mandy Femslash This is more than likely my shortest story in a while which I apologize for .


"You can say whatever you want about me, but I'll NEVER be a sleazy hoebag like you, Lola". The two girls were, once again, fighting in the gym while a bunch of strong, yet addled jocks stared in desperate hopes of something interesting besides football happening. Not physically, of course. Lola usually fought Pinky physically...and normally won since she's usually the one that provoked the fight in the first place.

The rather irritated slut's face dropped upon hearing this. "WHAT did you say about me, bitch?". Mandy's smirk made the whore's blood boil. "I SAID that you're sleazy. I mean, you have the hottest boy-".

"EX boyfriend". Mandy scoffed at this and continued on with, "Ugh, WHATEVER. My point is that you HAD the hottest guy with you and, surely, you screwed that up". Lola scowled and she came back with, "It wasn't MY fault that he left me! It's not like _I _made him break it off so suddenly.". Mandy laughed at the greaser.

"You probably turned him gay, Lola. That's how bad you are...". Lola's temper began to flare. "TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BULIMIC WHORE!!". At the word "bulimic", Lola knew that she hit a major nerve in Mandy.

"_Excuse me_?! Who're you calling "bulimic"? At least I'm not pregnant with Gord Vendome's ankle-biter!". Lola's mouth dropped. She WASN'T pregnant with Gord's baby. It was Chad's.

"_Take....that....back_!". The angry greaser grabbed Mandy's neck in attempt to strangle her. Mandy pushed her away violently. This provoked the girls into fighting.

Instead of breaking them up, the nearby jocks were cheering. "Yeah! CATFIGHT! Take off your clothes!!". Mr. Burton whistled as his cheers soothed in. "That's right, _HURT EACH OTHER_!!".

At this point, Lola was on top of Mandy, trying to rip off her top. After she succeeded, Mandy was left in her skirt and a tight white bra. The cheers from the watching males grew even louder. "OH YEAH!! *whistle* Oh BABY!!".

Lola couldn't help but blush at this sight. Mandy's cleavage was very much perfect. Hey, she didn't just cheat on Johnny with men. She had also eaten the carpet of a few of the ladies around campus (why do you think she spent so much time 'wrestling' with Pinky?).

Mandy blushed as she desperately tried to cover her chest from the horny teenage boys watching. She had to deal with having nude pictures of her posted around town already. She didn't need this. So, she managed to get away from Lola and escaped the gym with her arms stuck onto her chest.

Lola chased after her and caught her. "Hey Mandy, wait!". Mandy turned around and scowled at the whore. "Leave me alone, Lola!".

Lola gently put her hand on the cheerleader's shoulder. "I don't want to fight you anymore". Mandy's eyes widened as Lola swiftly locked lips with her. Mandy's muffled screams only further convinced the slut to continue.

Lola's tongue roughly tangled with the bulimic cheerleader's own. Lola liked this switch in roles very nicely. She was usually attracted to boys that handled her roughly and normally left bruises on her back. That's how it always rolled whenever she was off having fun with a group of nice looking young men while her former suiter just bitched and moaned about how much of a whore she was and how completely oblivious to how controlling he actually was. But whenever her prowls were focused on girls, she wanted to be the man for once.

Not many people seemed to know that Lola was like this. Christy Martin caught her and Eunice in a rather disturbing postion once and managed to shush her by letting her join in. Hey, Lola wasn't the only whore on campus. The only reason _she_ was the only girl labeled as a slut was because she was a greaser.

After what seemed to be ages, Mandy finally pushed her away. "Ewww, get off of me, you _lesbo_!". Lola just shrugged and walked away. As soon as the greaser was out of sight, Mandy pulled a tissue from her skirt pocket and began to scrape her tongue and lips as hard as she could.

It would take a LOT to insure that she didn't catch gonorrhea from Lola Lombardi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have returned with some femmeslashy! :D Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
